In the relentless Rain
by decafdragon
Summary: A latenight patrol gone sexy. oneshot RaphXDon TURTLECEST


"Dammit Leo!" Raphael said as the jumped from rooftop to rooftop going about their nightly patrol, "Why you gotta make us patrol in da rain?" " Because Raphael! Crime doesn't stop happening just because the weather isn't all that great!" Leo retorted. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Raph", Michelangelo said, "We haven't seen any trace of The Foot in MONTHS! Why would they suddenly decide to show up now, out of nowhere?" "That's no excuse! We need to be ready at all times! God Dammit! Will you guys ever start thinking like ninja?" Leo exclaimed as he tried to wipe the relentless rain from his eyes. "I mean, were TURTLES for gods sake!" "Actually….I agree with Leonardo", Donatello muttered. It was the first time he had spoken since they started the patrol, "what he says makes sense, I mean for all we know, the foot could just be waiting for us to let our guard down, and then strike us, while we where defenseless!" "I believe this patrols are completely necessary, although I do have one suggestion Leo…." "Yeah?" "Well….these patrols are really inefficient…and I was wondering….if…err….we could um…." "Out with it Donnie!" Raphael yelled, getting annoyed. "Well, we are just wasting our time patrolling as a group… I was wondering if maybe we could split up and search individually… to cover more ground, You know…in a fourth of the time?" "And what if we see something suspicious, what then Donatello?" Leonardo questioned, already skeptical. "Well we just… don't engage until the others can get there… unless absolutely necessary." Donatello responded. "I don't like it; it would make us weak and vulnerable to an ambush…" Leonardo muttered. "Aw c'mon fearless! Give us a damn break!" Raphael shouted. "Leonardo, "C'mon dude! Will you just let us get this over with as quick as we can?" Michelangelo questioned a pleading look in his eyes. Leonardo looked at his three brothers, and sighed, "Alright fine, have it your way…" "Yes!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "But, if you see anything even slightly suspicious, do NOT engage, call us on the shell cell, and wait for us!" Leonardo said to his three brothers. "Are we clear?" And with that, Leonardo got a hearty "Yes!" from Michelangelo, a silent nod from Donatello, and a sarcastic "YES SIR!" from Raphael, followed by an army salute. "We meet back here in an hour, spread out in the four cardinal directions, and be on guard for anything out of the ordinary." And with that, Leonardo headed east, leaving Michelangelo to head north, Donatello to head west, and Raphael to head south.

Raphael eagerly set out, hardly able to see with the rain pelting his face. His patrol was uneventful for about 10 minutes, until he came to another abandoned rooftop, looking just like all the others, quickly, he scanned for anything remotely worth investigating, but his vision was hindered because of the relentless rain that was ravaging the city. Having found nothing, he got ready to move on, backing up to get a running start to leap to the next rooftop, when suddenly, he was tackled and pinned down."What the shell?" he exclaimed. Out of instinct, he began to struggle, getting a few good blows into his assailant, but immediately stopped when a mouth came into contact with his, tongue searching, just begging for entry, Raphael knowing who it was now, granted access. There was only one person Raphael knew who kissed like that, cool and calm, yet passionate. Raphael opened his eyes and was not surprised to see his purple clad, terrapin brother leaning over him, plastron against plastron. "So that's why you wanted ta split up! Good idea Donnie, ya dirty little genius, It's been weeks!"Raphael was right; aside from his "private self relief" as Donatello called it; he hadn't had sex in at least 3 weeks. "Thank god you finally scored us some alone time! Do you know how long it's been?" with that, he began to roll over to their usual positions, but after he turned over on his stomach to get up, he was stopped by the purple clad turtle, a gentle but firm hand against his plastron "What you doin?" Raphael asked, confused. "I want to try something a bit different this time around, okay? How about you turn over on your shell Raph?" Donatello questioned. Are you tellin me... you want me to be the bitch? Raphael asked, suddenly angry. He suddenly stood before Donatello could stop him. Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you bonehead; it might be nice for a change! Donatello muttered, himself still lying on the wet concrete. Despite his anger, Raphael was already horny; his thick rod had already slid out when Donatello had kissed him, as had Donatello's. Giving it a few good strokes, Raphael addressed Donatello again, "and what if I say no? " "Well then I'm sure Leonardo would love to hear about how his brother was having sex with another one of his siblings, moreover that your gay." Donatello said, having a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Are… Are you blackmailing me?" Raphael asked in disbelief. "Why yes, you could call it that," Donatello smiled. "I know you Raph, and I know your pride, you'd rather die than come out of the closet, so your faced with two options here, you can either do as I say, or your big, bad, and tough reputation is gonna go down the toilet, your choice." Raphael groaned, he was already so hard it was painful, and he couldn't hold out much longer, he knew Donatello had more self control, he knew he could wait indefinitely, it was just how Donny was." Alright fine…but you betta keep your word, because I got a few secrets about you too Don…" Raphael muttered. Donatello only smirked and motioned for him to lay down again on the concrete rooftop. Sighing, Raphael confessed. "Donny….um…. not sure I know how…" Raphael blushed, which was hard for a green complected turtle to do. "It'll be fine Raph! But if you want, we could always start out with something simpler…." "Like what?" Raphael said, confused. With that, Donatello let out a small chuckle, obviously amused at his hard headed mate. "Think Raph, what do I do for you every time to get you in the mood?" Realization hit Raphael like a freight train, "you want….a blow job?" "Well, I figured we should start out with something easy, and it's not very hard, all you have to do is ta-""JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAND UP!" Raphael interrupted. His patience was wearing thin; Donatello was driving him to the brink of insanity by holding this off. With a smirk, Donatello stood, while Raphael got down on his knees, then Raphael was face to face with Donatello's manhood. Had it always been so big? He wasn't sure if he could do this without choking, his mate would never let him live THAT down. He stared at Donatello's member, long and scaly, its tip, already wet with precum. Raphael must have stared longer than he thought, because Donatello began chuckling. "What's the matter, noticing it for the first time?" Raphael glared up at Donatello, his mate was laughing at him, and he didn't like that. "He doesn't think I can!" Raphael thought, "_Well I'll show him, I'll give him the best damn blow job he's ever had!" _With that, Raphael angrily shoved Donatello's thick member into his mouth, careful not to let it touch his uvula, all while slightly biting down, the salty substance swarming his taste buds and overwhelming his senses. Donatello let out a startled gasp of pain, surprise, and pleasure. Raphael's head began to bob back and forth, stroking himself occasionally, just as Donatello had done to him so many countless times, Donatello began thrusting his hips as Raphael gradually picked up speed, completely in tune with his mate. Donatello began churring as Raphael's hand lowly crept up his well muscled leg, and to the bottom of his shell, then Raphael pinched Donatello's tail, which had been wagging happily, causing Donatello to yelp in surprise. Donatello stroked Raphael's smooth head, slick with rain that seemed to just be exciting them more. After 3 minutes of this, Donatello gently tapped the back of Raphael's head, signaling for him to stop, it took every ounce of self control he had, but Raphael pulled off, a dazed look in his eyes, and a pleasant smile on his face as he looked up at Donatello. "I know your enjoying this and all…" Donatello muttered, "But I think it's time we moved on to the real thing." Raphael was suddenly serious, and slightly embarrassed that he had let his instincts control him like that, as he laid on his shell. "I know it's raining and everything, but I would still feel better if you sucked on these for a moment", Donatello said, crouching down in front of Raphael's face and holding out two fingers of his right hand. Eagerly Raph sucked on Donatello's hand, coating the two fingers in saliva, All the while moaning in pleasure. Then Donatello stood up, and walked around to the back of Raphael, and began coating his small ring of muscle with the makeshift lube, sending shivers of pleasure through Raphael, and then coating his own thick member with his own saliva. After he was done, Donatello got down on his knees. "Okay here I go", he muttered, picking up Raphael's legs slightly. "Um Donny, you aren't gonna do that thing I always do where I say I'm gonna take it slow but I really shove it as ha-"Raphael couldn't finish the sentence, because Donatello, spreading Raphael's cheeks, rammed into him as hard as he could, making Raphael shout out a cry of indignation, followed by many choice words, just as Donatello always did. "Man, your tight, maybe we should try to do this more often!" Donatello said with a small chuckle. Donatello then pulled out slightly, and came back in slowly and much more gently. Raphael let out a sigh of pleasure, and as Donatello's pace quickened, he started moaning and churring, soon Donatello joined him, slowly stroking Raphael's tail, knowing it was his most sensitive spot. The rain kept pelting them, but it only seemed to excite Donatello more. Donatello felt the pressure growing inside him, and he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer, Raphael came first, churring as it splattered it all over his and Donatello's plastrons, but quickly washed away by the chilling rain, all the while screaming Donatello's name, caught up in the ecstasy. Then, after 3 seconds, Donatello came, releasing his hot seed into Raphael, causing Raphael to let out another moan of pure ecstasy along with Donatello. After that, they just laid there, silent, both of them in too much of a daze to speak. Suddenly, Donatello snapped out of it, he quickly got up, the effects of sex already wearing off of him."Well Raph, I think it's about time we headed back, Leonardo will be wondering what happened to us, I trust you can get back on your own?" He asked with a grin. It always took forever for the signs of sex to wear off of Raphael, and that is why he had cut this one short, to allow him time to recover and get back. "Mh hm…" Raphael mumbled, still too far out of it to properly respond. After exchanging one last worried glance at Raphael, who was just now getting up off the ground, Donatello began his way back to their rendezvous point, as if nothing had happened.

Leonardo stared in shock at what he had just saw, two of his brothers, Donatello and Raphael, a pairing that had just blown his mind. He was only a few rooftops away, but Raphael and Donatello had been too distracted to notice him. Sighing, he handed Michelangelo 20 dollars, he never would have guessed what Michelangelo had told him was true. But he had lost the bet, and he was never one to go back on his word, if even he hadn't bet to such extreme measures. "Alright Michelangelo let's just get this over with, everyone else seems to be doing it…," Leonardo said. Leonardo was on his knees in front of Michelangelo, "open wide…" Michelangelo said a grin from ear to ear.


End file.
